Tainted Adonis
by sparkleinthesunshine
Summary: Bella is changed and broken by a horrific event. Lost and tormented she pushes everyone away. Who can save her? Can anyone? Rating specific only to a minority of chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters are owned by the one and only Stephenie Meyer to whom we all owe so much.

_Hi just to say that this is my first fanfic and thanks to my friend for making me want to write one after reading these for about a year. So I hope you like it and feel free to review and comment. SS_

_**Preface **_

My breath picked up, tearing through my body. As I stared at the dark sky the only points of light; the stars, twinkled above us. He pressed me against the wall with one hand on my face and one on my body moving quickly. His lips on mine, my zipper sliding down. My heart raced.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters are owned by the one and only Stephenie Meyer to whom we all owe so much.

_**A/N **__thanks to the first person to subscribe to me, I am truly chuffed that even one person likes my preface enough to subscribe. So hopefully others will join you soon, hope you enjoy this and please review its always helpful thanks. SS_

"What do you call a man in paper trousers?"

What?

"Russell"

I rolled my eyes at Angela then laughed, in spite myself, at her current favourite joke. As we reached her car she turned to say goodbye, the laughter still etched on her face. It was a crisp autumn night in Port Angeles; the sparse trees shrugging off their final leaves, your breath leaving cold puffs of smoke in the night air, you can almost sense winter sneaking up behind you.

Shivering I pulled my coat closer around me glad for its warmth. Hugging Angela goodbye I promised to ring her tomorrow for another day out, another meal, another day with my friend.

"Ok I'll see you later then, you know where you're car is right? Okay just checking, bye" and with that she left waving and flashing her lights at me. Smiling and still feeling her warm presence I slowly meandered down the street, enjoying the feeling of night all around me.

I turned off the lamp lit street and left behind their golden safety. I felt my self stamp in gum, and quickly tried to scrape it off my shoe. Tutting to myself I stopped and wondered who on earth invented gum, it was disgusting. Hmm disgusting, just like Mike, the name perturbed me as yet again I had a feeling he was reading more into our friendship, the only clue I had the fact that he spent the entire lunch hour talking to my chest, my not particularly ample chest at that. He repulsed me, his lank greasy hair that he continuously flicked as if in a L'Oreal advert, his cringe worthy "slang" and his constant crass and vulgar advances on me. This time it was the boobs, I was relieved last time he kept trying to grab my…crotch as I passed him in the corridors. Every morning upon leaving my truck he would run over like a mangy stray and practically knock me over with praise and chatter. As I said, sickening. This continuous problem was not one that went away easily, I had tried subtlety, I had tried outright no's but this boy was tenacious.

Distracted by my train of thought I hadn't noticed that I had walked past my turning, and was now on the west side of the block. Sighing and burying my chin into my chest in a futile attempt to keep warm I stepped down a side alley to cut through. Regret. As I started down I saw a dark shadow leaning against the wall slowly smoking a roll up, blowing the smoke out in a smooth stream against the black sky. Fearful for my mobile I tucked it safely into my bag and sped up in an attempt to pass this man.

I really shouldn't have worried about my mobile. As I approached him he slowly moved from leaning against the wall until he blocked the narrow alley. As I approached him I muttered 'excuse me' and tried to rush past. His hand rough and calloused reached out and grabbed my arm tightly and yanked me backward roughly. Quickly he grabbed my bag and threw it aside before grabbing my other arm and carelessly throwing me against the wall. Kicking, twisting, turning, screaming, biting, flailing my arms all to no avail as he proved stronger and just slammed my head into the wall behind me. I felt my blood slowly trickle through my hair. My buttons scattered as he tore my coat of leaving me exposed in a t-shirt and jeans. His rollup still burning in his mouth he gagged me with a dirty cloth, forcing my mouth open and thrusting in the cloth making me gag and retch, the dirt barely registering in my mind. Then so quickly I barely registered he stubbed his rollup out on my chest, searing me, branding me; the territorial bastard marked me.

My breath picked up, tearing through my body. As I stared at the dark sky the only points of light; the stars, twinkled above us. He slammed me against the wall with one hand on my face and one on my body moving quickly. His lips over mine, my zipper torn down. My heart raced.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: the wondrous and marvellous Stephenie Meyer owns all of twilight and its characters, I merely take the characters and muck them about.

A/N Hello although I have been getting more hits and alerts, I would love to have a review or 2 because it would be nice to have some feedback on the story, even just "please update" would be encouraging, so try to enjoy and please give a tiny review its quite disheartening otherwise. Thanks. SS

My legs trembling and tears rolling down my numb face, he looked at me with a sick smile on his face before taking a picture. The flash blinded me; I closed my eyes and didn't have the strength to open them again.

'Whore' his words cut me deeper than any knife he had already used. How true, I am filthy, I let this man use me, thrust himself inside me like I was some cheap tart. And with that he left me. Left me trembling, vulnerable and exposed to the world. I turned to my right and retched, the acid burned my throat, the pain unnoticed in comparison. He had slashed me between my thighs, two crescents marking me his forever, the cigarette burn on my chest, and his face imprinted on my mind.

Slowly I stumbled to my feet and tried to pull my torn jeans over my exposed body before I grabbed my coat from the dirty alley and wrapped its broken and tatty form around me before stumbling away. Tripping and falling I grazed my hands, only to wipe the dirt and blood on my coat. This was clean blood, good dirt, untainted by him, not caused by him. Slamming shut my truck I sucked in a deep breath and closed my eyes. Hide it. The only option I had, I was a whore just like he said and I couldn't allow anyone else to see this. My stomach heaved at the thought, coughing and gagging there was nothing left but bile.

Trying to get myself to function I issued myself with orders. Put the keys in the ignition. Turn truck on. Drive home. Signal. Turn right. Lights off. Ignition off.

Sitting on the driveway to my house, I contemplated the best way to remove the evidence of my violation. Burying. Go inside. Strip. .shower. I had to wash away all traces of him, and myself. Bury clothes.

Standing in the woods I gasped for breath and lay down the small trowel I had. The clothes lay half covered in mud, and blood. As I pushed the mound of earth back over the clothes my muscles were taught and strained, tiring my body, exhausting me. Sweat ran in rivulets down my face, mingling with the cold freezing on my cheeks. Staring at the pile of fresh earth, it felt more like a funeral than anything else. My soul, my life, me, Bella dead. I stuck a cross of sticks on top then turned my back on myself. I would forget this, forget who I was.

As I crawled into my bed the tears silently rolled down my cheeks. I lay awake staring at the ceiling all night, unable to let myself sleep and face my attacker again even in my nightmares. And as I lay there I felt all my emotions drain away, my soul desert me, and my life freeze over. All that was left were the dried tears leaving salty tracks on my cheeks.


End file.
